


Correspondence

by isloremipsumafterall



Series: Paperwork [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emails back and forth from the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Correspondence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FairytaleofNewDork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairytaleofNewDork/gifts).



> For fairytaleofnewdork because she helped me come up with somethings from here like the nicknames Jemma tries to give Skye and the idea of it.

**To** : [hackingyourworld@thebus.com](mailto:hackingyourworld@thebus.com)

**From** : [iddissectthat@thebus.com](mailto:iddissectthat@thebus.com)

**Subject** : Please change that.

 

Skye I noticed that when you set up our accounts you took the liberty of making up the email titles. “Iddissectthat”, really Skye? I’d like a new one please and thank you.

Jemma

 

 

**To** : [iddissectthat@thebus.com](mailto:iddissectthat@thebus.com)

**From** : [hackingyourworld@thebus.com](mailto:hackingyourworld@thebus.com)

**Subject** : Re: Please change that.

 

Are you kidding, it’s perfect! It’s just as much for me as it is for you. Kinda like ‘I’d hit that’ but with your creepy science twist. It’s funny. I’m not changing it.

 

 

 

**To** : [hackingyourworld@thebus.com](mailto:hackingyourworld@thebus.com)

**From** : [iddissectthat@thebus.com](mailto:iddissectthat@thebus.com)

**Subject** : Re: Please change that.

 

My ‘science twist’ is not creepy. It’s perfectly reasonable to want to open something up and see where it comes from Skye.

Jemma

 

 

**To** : [iddissectthat@thebus.com](mailto:iddissectthat@thebus.com)

**From** : [hackingyourworld@thebus.com](mailto:hackingyourworld@thebus.com)

**Subject** : Re: Please change that.

 

Right because that sentence doesn’t sound serial killer-ish. I can hear your protest from here, still not changing the name. Unless you want it to be ‘skyelover’.

 

 

 

**To** : [hackingyourworld@thebus.com](mailto:hackingyourworld@thebus.com)

**From** : [iddissectthat@thebus.com](mailto:iddissectthat@thebus.com)

**Subject** : Re: Please change that.

 

It can stay. For now.

Jemma

 

* * *

 

 

**To** : [hackingyourworld@thebus.com](mailto:hackingyourworld@thebus.com)

**From** : [noiseandthefunk@thebus.com](mailto:noiseandthefunk@thebus.com)

**Subject** : ?

 

Their a reason why you were nodding off at the meeting? Everything okay?

 

 

**To** : [noiseandthefunk@thebus.com](mailto:noiseandthefunk@thebus.com)

**From** : [hackingyourworld@thebus.com](mailto:hackingyourworld@thebus.com)

**Subject** : Re: ?

 

Jemma kept me up last night.

 

 

**To** : [hackingyourworld@thebus.com](mailto:hackingyourworld@thebus.com)

**From** : [noiseandthefunk@thebus.com](mailto:noiseandthefunk@thebus.com)

**Subject** : Re: ?

 

Well somebody had a good night then.

 

 

**To** : [noiseandthefunk@thebus.com](mailto:noiseandthefunk@thebus.com)

**From** : [hackingyourworld@thebus.com](mailto:hackingyourworld@thebus.com)

**Subject** : Re: ?

 

I wish it was for that reason. You know how I call her ‘Jems’ occasionally. Well she’s decided she needs to reciprocate and wanted to find the right nickname for me. She stayed up all night talking about how “nitrogen isn’t cute enough” whatever that means.

 

 

**To** : [hackingyourworld@thebus.com](mailto:hackingyourworld@thebus.com)

**From** : [noiseandthefunk@thebus.com](mailto:noiseandthefunk@thebus.com)

**Subject** : Re: ?

 

I was wondering why she was asking me what my opinion on how oxygen sounded as a name.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**To** : [actuallyamonkey@thebus.com](mailto:actuallyamonkey@thebus.com)

**From** : [iddissectthat@thebus.com](mailto:iddissectthat@thebus.com)

**Subject** : How’s this?

 

Do you think Helium sounds cute?

Jemma

 

* * *

 

 

**To** : [acdc@thebus.com](mailto:acdc@thebus.com); [stoicbutloveable@thebus.com](mailto:stoicbutloveable@thebus.com); [hackingyourworld@thebus.com](mailto:hackingyourworld@thebus.com); [iddissectthat@thebus.com](mailto:iddissectthat@thebus.com); [noiseandthefunk@thebus.com](mailto:noiseandthefunk@thebus.com); [actuallyamonkey@thebus.com](mailto:actuallyamonkey@thebus.com)

**From** : [badgeupmybutt@thebus.com](mailto:badgeupmybutt@thebus.com)

**Subject:** PDA

 

Reminder that PDA is not acceptable under the SHIELD guidelines section 17, subsection A. Also request to have my email changed.

 

 Koenig

 

**To** : [badgeupmybutt@thebus.com](mailto:badgeupmybutt@thebus.com)

**From** : [hackingyourworld@thebus.com](mailto:hackingyourworld@thebus.com)

**Subject:** Re: PDA

 

Sorry too busy making out with Jemma. Can’t do it today. Tomorrow’s booked with make outs too.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**To:** [hackingyourworld@thebus.com](mailto:hackingyourworld@thebus.com)

**From** : [iddissectthat@thebus.com](mailto:iddissectthat@thebus.com)

**Subject:** Love you

 

Good morning Skye,  
Just a regular scheduled reminder that I love you and can’t wait until I’m back on the bus tonight.

Jemma

 

 

**To** : [iddissectthat@thebus.com](mailto:iddissectthat@thebus.com)

**From** : [hackingyourworld@thebus.com](mailto:hackingyourworld@thebus.com)

**Subject:** Re: Love you

 

Love you more.

 

 

**To:** [hackingyourworld@thebus.com](mailto:hackingyourworld@thebus.com)

**From** : [iddissectthat@thebus.com](mailto:iddissectthat@thebus.com)

**Subject:** Re: Love you

 

I’m fairly certain that’s scientifically impossible Skye.

Jemma

 

 

**To:** [hackingyourworld@thebus.com](mailto:hackingyourworld@thebus.com)

**From** : [iddissectthat@thebus.com](mailto:iddissectthat@thebus.com)

**Subject:** Love you

 

Come home and a find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I'm sensoryinputpatterns now on tumblr. So if you wanna talk fandom, Skimmons or prompt an idea for the verse you can hit me up there. u.u


End file.
